


Second Chances

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: bsg_epics, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Drabbles: No attacks AUs<br/>Prompt: Kara - Meeting Lee again at Bill and Saul's party/house/wedding/gathering (bonus points if this is a deliberate setup :)) (plaid_slytherin)</p><p>It turned out Saul wanted to talk, so I let him.</p><p>And, as always, I fail at writing a hundred-word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

“Can you get that, Lee?” Saul called when the doorbell rang. He snapped his fingers to get Bill’s attention, and they both hovered just out of sight in the kitchen.

“Hi! You’re right on ti - Kara?”

“Expecting someone else, Lee?”

“Come on in.”

Footsteps. The door closing. “What’re you doing here, Lee?”

“Home on vacation. Solstice. You?”

“Saul invited me.”

That was their cue. Grabbing Bill’s hand, he went out toward the front room. “Kara! Glad you could make it. Bill’s been looking forward to seeing you again.”

Kara smirked at him. “Well, obviously. We know _you_ haven’t been looking forward to it.”

They just grinned at each other, Saul keeping a careful eye on the kids’ positions. Just...about...now!

Saul pointed up. “Guess you guys are stuck.”

He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the terror he saw in their faces. “Might as well get it over with.” He squeezed Bill’s hand.

Always the good sport, Lee gave in first. “He’s right, Kara. Let’s just get it over with.” He reached his hand out and pulled her in.

Their first kiss was tentative, and over too quickly. Before he could say what he was thinking, Bill did. “You two can do better than that. I’ve seen better kissing on the kindergarten playground.”

It wasn’t lost on Saul that Kara bristled at the challenge, grabbing Lee’s shirt in both hands and hauling him in close. Neither did Saul fail to notice that one of Lee’s hands automatically went into her hair to hold her in place so he could kiss her properly. He glanced at Bill, who was watching him with that gleam in his eyes, and they backed toward the kitchen.

“What made you so sure, Saul?” 

That rumbly voice got him in the gut, like it always did. He could listen to Bill read the phone book. He shrugged. “It’s been long enough. The kids deserve to give each other a second chance.”

They both listened to the sound of smacking lips and pleasured hums from the other room. Saul grinned at Bill and hugged him tight. “Good thing dinner won’t be ready for an hour.”

Bill stuck his hands in Saul’s back pockets and murmured, “Have I told you lately how much I love your devious mind, Saul?”

“It’s my mind you love?”

“Mmm-hmm.”


End file.
